Zoey and Chase
by Elliot Luke
Summary: So Zoey is pregnant with Chase's child. She knows she's too young and she knows she just ruined her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Summary: So Zoey is pregnant with Chase's child. She knows she's too young and she knows she just ruined her life.

**Original Author: CocoRed (I feel sorry she's no longer on fanfiction)**

A cloudy morning, sky in pale shade of gray and cool wind made a perfect match for Zoey's mood as she brushed her teeth in the closet of her room in Pacific Coast Academy. Her blonde hair was a mess, since she couldn't bring herself to take care of it. Her eyes were blood-shot, a direct result of her spending the last night quietly sobbing into her pillow. As she thought of the problem that had enough power to get her expelled and yet so small her body looked exactly the same as it did thirteen days ago, she fall on the floor before the toilet seat, her knees painfully hitting the bathroom floor. Her throat burned as she vomited.

"Zoey? Are you alright in there?" Lola knocked on the door, worried about her friend. The door opened and crying blonde went out, hiding her face.  
"Girls… I am pregnant! I don't know what to do!" Zoey broke into another wave of loud weep after her verbal-vomit. Quinn dropped the pile of notebooks she was holding.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sobbing teen shook her head in denial.

Lola proved to be more caring, however: "Is Chase the dad?"  
Zoey inhaled deeply before answering: "Yes. Two weeks ago we... did it" Quinn snorted a laugh but Lola sent her a warning look, so she calmed herself.  
"You didn't tell him, right?" Zoey nodded 'yes' and brunette student put on her glasses.  
"You must tell him. I have heard of cases like this, girls wait to long and then it is way too late for any kind of reaction. Just wait after the classes are over, you may give yourself some time to think how to say the news and we can give him one careless day before the responsibility hits him". Pale girl placed her hand onto blond one's shoulder and Lola shoot her friend a comforting smile, her flawless teeth glowing like pearls.

Zoey stood outside of cafeteria, bouncing in place as she waited for Chase. She had finished her meal as fast as possible, but now she regretted it a bit. Just as she considered going back in, Chase walked out. His lips curved into a smile as he saw his girlfriend.  
"Hey beautiful! Where were you all day?" Zoey swallowed hard, still amazed how pretty his curly hair fell down both sides of his face.  
"I need to talk to you" she said in stern voice. Chase's face turned serious.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
She walked couple of steps from the door, so that nobody could hear them.  
"Chase… I am pregnant".

**Chapter 2 is still on it's way. Just give me some time. I hate being rushed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chater 2:**

**Sorry about the wait, I started classes again. And my brothers have been riving me to the highest level of insanity.**

**Chapter 1: Zoey has told Chase she's pregnant. What will Chase think about her pregnancy?**

"Wait, wait what?" said Chase confused ad heck. Zoey quickly replied "I'm pregnant. That's night you got me pregnant." "Oh My God I'm so stupid." said Chase. "You're not stupid, you're wonderful." said Zoey as she planted a kiss on Chases cheek. "Yeah you don't mind if I tell Micheal and Logan you're pregnant?" "No not at all. Bye" said Zoey as she walked away. "Bye"

With Chase, Micheal, and Logan:

"Hey what's up?" said Micheal as Chase entered their dorm. Chase replied sitting down on his bed "Oh it's nothing."  
"What?" said Logan as if he didn't care. "Ok, Zoey's pregnant." "WHAT!" said Logan as Micheal's as their mouths opened. "Zoey's pregnant." said Chase with anger...

..."Wait how will you two raise him/her? You live in two seperate rooms." said Logan just to brake the silence. "I don't know, but we're going to do it" Chase said as he fell asleep.

Zoey and Chase arrive-

Chase waited and waited for Zoey to come, then he finally saw her.

**So bye my duckies(you all), yeah tune in later for Chapter 3.  
What's gonna happen with Chase and Zoey? :**


End file.
